


Sebastian's Punishment

by kitty43



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dom Jim, Dom/sub, Electrical Stimulation, I just had to!, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP without Porn, Panty Kink, Sub Sebastian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian messed up a job what is Jim going to do to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Random porn enjoy! If its your thing! :) I was in an odd mood don't like then please don't read if i have disappointed people then i am very sorry. Sorry this is a short one!

He would never let Jim come with him on job ever again. He had the guy right in his site prepared to kill him with a perfect shot right between the eyes, and Jim had snuck up behind him and bite him hard. Of course he had shot but instead of right between the eyes it was the forehead which had a hole in it, and instead of staying quiet he had turned around and yelled at him. Jim had just smiled then attacked plunging a syringe full of something into his arm, and that’s how he found himself where he was at the moment tied down to the bed his hands chained to the headboard his legs spread with a bar so he was on his knees his feet tied to the bottom board. All of his weight on them arm’s stretched tight a blindfold and a giant ball gag in his mouth, a cock and ball restrictor on and half hard and he was drooling a lot all of his clothes were gone except for the black lacy panties he was wearing. He heard the door creak open turning his head towards it he started cursing Jim through the gag “ How is my tiger.” the bed creaked and weight was put on the end towards his arse, growling he tried to hit Jim with his body all that turned him was a hard slap on the arse to each cheek causing him to moan loudly and raise his cock to full hardness. “ Now now tiger none of that after all you almost messed up the job so today you're getting punished.” Oh god he hoped it wasn't like the last punishment last time Jim had taken him with barely enough lube and had carved his initials into his chest, the pain and pleasure of Jim’s surprisingly large cock had felt so good that know when he masturbated he had to use the largest dildo he had and that was 10 inches and about an inch and a half wide and Jim was about two times bigger than that. “ Oh don’t worry tiger this time it isn’t going to be the same.” damn he always knew what I was thinking but if he wasn't going to produce pain then what was he going to do? He felt him leave the bed listening carefully he heard Jim take off his Westwood suite and carefully put it away then go to the closet where he keep the toys, he seemed to rummage around for a few minutes through that time Sebastian tried to think of what Jim was getting was he going to whip or spank him with paddle make him come with just toys? The thoughts were making him so hard and the cock and ball ring started to hurt Jim came back to the bed and set some things on the nightstand he slide his hand up Sebastian's back panting into the gag he tried to push back into the hand it slide down his lower back and onto his right thigh he tried to push down enough to at least create friction with the bed sheets. There was a sharp prick like a needle on the vein in his thigh a loud squeak sound came from his throat “ Calm down tiger it’s just a drug to make you into more of a slut then you already are for me.” he almost hated how Jim knew he had been a virgin to anything related to his arse. Jim’s hands pulled his cheeks apart and the sudden feeling he yelped then moaned when the feeling of a tongue pushing at his hole and licking around it then pushing in, it felt so good he couldn’t stop himself from moaning causing drool to slip out from between the gag and his lips the sound of lube being uncapped was the only warning before two fingers pushed inside along with the tongue. Instead of pushing on his prostate the fingers just stroked along the walls wall the tongue seemed to be doing its best to reach his prostate, he felt so hot panting through the gag not even trying to stop himself from making loud almost embarrassing noises Jim pulled his tongue away and his fingers whimpering at the loss of the slight full feeling he stopped when a large vibrator was pushed in. It had bumps all over it and a small point at the bottom that would press against his prostate through his premium there were three settings the highest one always turned him into a moaning mess making his body twitch with the strong vibrations. Jim pushed it in all the way and twisted it around slowly and pulled it out twisting it all the way, then thrusting it back in fast and hard pushing it all the way in and setting the one connected against his prostate he turned the vibrator on to the highest setting screaming into the gag he tried to move his hips he knew he was basically shaking his arse in front of Jim and his face got red but he wanted more. Suddenly Jim left the bed trying to make a questioning sound he heard Jim open there dresser and pull out clothes, “ I’ll be back later tiger i have some business that needs attending to.”  somehow forgetting the vibrator he screamed curses at Jim trying to get him to come back but he heard the door to the flat close and the door to there room lock. By the time he got back it was much later then he had thought by his count it had been almost six hours good thing the vibrators batteries could last for a whole day he loved using his sub slut and trying new things on him the reason Sebastian wore, panties was because he loved how they looked on him cupping his firm arse and almost barely holding in his cock they would frame his legs which were always waxed making sure they were incredibly smooth to the touch. Walking to their room slowly he stood outside for a moment listening to the sound of the vibrator and quiet whimpers unlocking the doors he expected Sebastian to cry for him to make him come instead his head was hanging down and his body was slightly relaxed he could see how the head of his cock was completely purple, the rest of it a deep red it was dripping small amounts of precome there was a large pool of it some dry under him he chuckled it seemed that his tiger had passed out he was quietly moaning in his sleep. Taking his clothes off he put them away grabbing Sebastian by the hair he pulled his head up and smacked his arse hard Sebastian jerked forward then back moaning loudly “ You were such a good boy Sebastian.” reaching a hand down he started rubbing the throbbing cock Sebastian was whimpering and moaning he noticed that there was a puddle of drool and that Sebastian was indeed drooling right now “ Since you were such a good boy i’ll make you come.”. Plugging the violet wand in he stuck two fingers into Sebastian’s hole pulling down to open it placing the wand tip at the opening he slowly pushed it in until it was pushing right against his tiger’s prostate leaving it there he licked the rim since it was a deep red trying to get more screams from Sebastian. Grabbing the wand and the controller he pulled it out slowly and then pushed it back inside “ Want to know what i just put inside you tiger it’s a violet wand.” as he said this he turned it on sending an electric current right to his prostate Sebastian screamed and had a dry orgasm setting the remote for a 2 minute wait between each shock he kneeled in front of Sebastian’s face reaching for the gag he unhooked the ball and pulled it away strings of saliva connected to it leaving a wide circle of metal keeping Sebastian's mouth open. “ I told you i would let you come.” gently pushing his dick into the Sebastian’s mouth through the hole he started to fuck his mouth and throat slowly after a few minutes he stopped moving leaving his penis in Sebastian’s mouth who was licking it taking his phone he snapped a few pictures and started sending texts to some people for a job. After about 15 minutes he finally decided to let his pet come he had been so good after all, reaching around he undid the restrants grabbing Sebastian’s hair he started fucking his throat roughly “ God tiger you are such a good boy, such a good slut for me, such a good whore!” Sebastian nodded his head as much as he could he need Jim to tell him he could come he needed his master, almost coming Jim pulled back and quickly got up walking over to Sebastian’s arse he got to his knees behind him. “ Come.” Screaming louder than he had before Sebastian obeyed spraying come every ware getting it on his chest the bed and even some on his face which was hanging down, Jim pulled the vibrator and wand out placing the head of his cock at Sebastian’s incredibly lose hole he pushed in all the way then pulled out quickly watching the hole slowly close unlocking the gag he pulled it off. Repeating the same motions again and again he waited for Sebastian to saw something finally a in a horse quiet voice “ Master please fuck me!” giving his pet what he asked for he started thrusting roughly and hard into his tiger telling him everything he was feeling and loving the quiet whimpers he got. “ You're so lose tiger i bet i could fit my whole hand in you. Or better yet i should arrange for you to get ganbanged at the end of one of your jobs how would you like that whore.” as he said this he spread the cheeks watching himself disappear into the deep parts of Sebastian’s body. Jim made him feel so good the hours that he had left had been miserable almost taking him to the edge but somehow bringing him back down and the drug Jim had given him had kept his body hot and so horny making him try desperately to rut against the bed moving the vibrator inside him but. When he had used the wand the feeling of electricity on his pleasure center was one of the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Now he was talking about fisting him it had always been something he wanted to try he loved the full feeling he loved something big or giant stretching him past what he thought was his limit he wanted that so badly! The part about a gangbang maybe he would get three cock’s in him at once two for his slutty hole and one for his mouth the thought of strangers holding him down and doing whatever they wanted with him was incredibly it turned him on even more with the thought of Jim watching this happen and not doing anything to stop it. “ I love the feeling of your arse tiger you're such a slut a whore but you're my whore say you're my whore Sebastian!” being pounded made it difficult to say anything finally finding his voice he shouted “ I’m your whore master!” hearing those words from his Sebastian pushed him over the edge thrusting a few more times he came inside of his beloved tiger. Feeling the hot come inside of him splashing his inner walls somehow had him coming for the last time making him pass out, when he woke up he was tucked into a clean bed with Jim sitting next to him under the covers and reading noticing Sebastian awake he put the book down and turned off the light pulling him close he kissed him softly “ I love you tiger.” smiling he rested his head on Jim’s chest “ I love you too boss.”.

 


End file.
